I melt
by yellowmint4
Summary: Bella finally lets her fantasy's take a hold of her. Edward hears her and can't control himself any longer.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

Saturday, I love Saturday. I get to do some cleaning and spend the whole day with Edward.

As I was in the shower I wondered what I should clean this weekend. I could clean the living room but I cleaned that last week. Oh, I know I'll give the kitchen a good scrub down….then I'll take Edward to the shower and do the same. I'll rub my body up and down his. Maybe I'll use my tongue to lick all of him clean. Then we'd go back to my room and I'd let him dominate me.

I groaned at the image of my arms tied to the bed, Edward holding my legs up on his shoulders as he pounded in and out of me fast and hard.

I moaned louder this time. I started to crawl my hand down my stomach coming to rest on my heat. I started rubbing my clit really slow. I closed my eyes, imaging it was Edward's long, pale, cold fingers circling my clit.

"Edward." I moaned again much louder than the first two times.

"Bella?" came though the door making me freeze and stare at the door in shock. Another knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts.

"Edward?...ummm, I'll be out in a minute, just hold on." I said quickly afraid he'd come in.

"Okay, I'll be down stairs." He said. I waited until I heard him walk down the stairs before I turned off the shower and got out.

I quickly put on the pair of sweatpants and tank top I use for cleaning on. With my reddened cheeks I walked slowly down the stairs trying to hide my embarrassment.

**Okay i now it's very short but there will be more coming up in a little bit so please review and I'll try to post next part fast. ^^ Thanks again for reading!!!**


	2. what were you doing up there?

**Bella's POV**

As I walked down the stairs I hoped Edward didn't know what I was doing up in the shower. I got to the bottom of the stairs and was met with a wonderful smell. I walked into the kitchen to see Edward by the stove dressed in a light blue apron around his waist, looking like a 1950's wife.

I burst into laughter at that. I was laughing so hard I couldn't see straight anymore. That's why I didn't see Edward appear in front of me until his cold, long fingered hand, that I was dreaming about this morning, grabbed my chin and kissed me long and hard. I stopped laughing after my shock and started to kiss him back with just as much intenseness. But as soon as I was starting to get into it Edward pulled away and went back to cooking my breakfast.

"I should just go back up to the shower and finish what I started." I mumbled under my breath then remembered Edward could probably hear me. I blushed red and started to turn away but was stopped be a cold hand on my arm.

'_I now where I really want those hands…moving down my arms, down my stomach, coming to rest on my wet, hot…'_

"Bella?" Edward asked breaking me out of my naughty thoughts.

"Oh, umm...So...sorry, I ummm… spaced off." I said.

He looked at me before cocking his head to the side and smiling my favorite smile.

"So Bella what were you mumbling about before, something about finishing what you started in the shower this morning?" He asked very cocky. 'Oh God.' I thought blushing the hardest I had today.

"Umm, It was nothing you need to worry about." I said well tying to turn my head away from his piercing topaz eyes.

"Oh I think it is something I need to worry about because if you're hurting then well I'm not doing my job to protect you well." He said with that same stupid beautiful smile on his face.

"and well I saw what you were doing in that shower see I heard you call my name so I thought you were hurt and I walked in to quiet for you to heard of course,…" I swear my cheeks could not get any more red but I think Edward is sure as hell trying.

"Anyway, when I couldn't take it any more I closed the door slowly and quietly, then knocked faking I just got there." He stopped to move his hand from my chin to my cheek, making a circle in it.

"I made a plan Bella; I'm going to give in." I stopped breathing.

'_He was joking I know it.' _I thought with a smile.

"Okay Edward whatever. I really don't like that you think you can mess with my feeling like this." I started to get angry _'how dare him!'_

"God, I hate this all I have to do is think of you and I'm in pain. It's like that one time you lef…. But you're here just watching with that damn sexy crooked grin on your damn face!!" His hand dropped away from my face and stared at me, just stared!

I sighed looking at him one more time before I went to go back to my room and cry. But before I could do any of this he was there with his lips on mine. I struggled to get away from him because he might be kissing me like this on but in a couple of seconds he'll pull away and say I'm pushing at his control.

"Bella I'm sorry but right now I need you. How about we go up to your bathroom and finish what you started." He said in a husky voice. I stared at him with caution in my eyes. After a second I nodded. He picked me up and ran at vampire speed to the bathroom. By the time I had my shirt off, he was naked. I stopped what I was doing to look over his body. His beautiful toned legs, to the muscled abs on his stomach, to the V shape that was pointing down to his beautiful long, thick cock, that stood up and straight.

Edward coughed to get my attention off his package. I looked into his eyes and blushed.

"Bella, come here." He called out to me. I looked up to find him in the shower with water running over all of those perfect muscles. Edward caught my eyes and crooked a finger at me. I groaned feeling myself become wet.

I ripped the rest of my cloths off my body trying to get into the shower as fast as I could. I jumped into the shower and on to Edward's body. I rubbed my hands up and down his body wanting to hear him moan and groan for me a lot more.

"Bella I need to turn on a radio or something or the nibgerhood is going to hear us." At my curious look he said one word before going to get a radio. "Alice."

He came back, plugged it in and or got about it. We both did. He got backing the shower and we continued where we left off.

"Bella get on my shoulders." He said getting down on his knees. When I just looked at him, he grabbed my legs and put them on his shoulders, putting his face right in front of my heat.

"Oh my god Edward!!! Please do it again!" I yelled for him to circle my clit again. He pulled his head away.

"Please Edward, Please don't stop." I whimpered. He set my legs back down and got up off his knees. He looked me in the eye with his darkened lust filled eyes before turning my around to face the shower wall. He was still for a little bit before he lightly slapped my bottom. I jumped in surprise and yelped. Edward growled.

"This many hurt a little Bella." He said in my ear.

"AHHHHH." I yelled out in pain and pleasure. Edward holds still behind me shaking lightly. When the pain started to pass I moved back on Edward.

"Go Edward." I whispered.

Edward set pace that was slow but that hit the right spots every time. I could feel my release come but I wanting Edward to come with me.

"Ed….Edward I …close." I said barely getting it out.

"Then come love." He whispered in a sexy, husky voice.

"You….Ahh… come with…..MEEE!" I screamed the last part as my climax hit me and as I asked Edward come right after me. Edward pulled out and pulls me into his arms so I didn't fall to the floor. Edward sat on the floor of the shower hitting our sides. We sat there just listening to our breathing come back to normal and the music in the back around. Edwards laugh broke over our silence.

"What?" I asked looking back at him.

"Listen to the words of the song love." He whispered in my ear nibbling on it.

_When you light those candles_

_Up there on that mantle_

_Setting the mood_

_I just lie there staring, silently preparing_

_To love on you_

_I can feel the heat from across the room_

_Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do_

_I melt _

_Every time you look at me that way_

_It never fails_

_Any time, any place_

_This burn in me is the coolest thing that I've ever felt_

_I melt _

_Don't know how you do it_

_I love the way I lost it every time_

_And what's even better _

_Is knowing that forever you're all mine_

_The closer you get, the more my body aches_

_One little stare from you is all it takes_

_I melt _

_Every time you look at me that way_

_It never fails_

_Any time, any place_

_This burn in me is the coolest thing that I've ever felt_

_I melt _

_I melt _

_Every time you look at me that way_

_It never fails_

_Any time, any place_

_This burn in me is the coolest thing that I've ever felt_

_I melt _

_Every time you look at me that way_

_I melt_

_I melt_

"I love you." I said snuggling as far as I could get into his body.

"I love you too." He said kissing me on the top of the head.


End file.
